


Return

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: You're almost too late.





	Return

She stared out at the night, waiting for him to return. Not that it really mattered, but she was tired of waiting. Tired of being locked up in the mansion. She longed to be out and going. Doing. Not sitting at her desk each night counting down the days till he returned and they could ride around the country again. 

It had become their ritual. Every year after she finished her classes they explored the county. She finished her classes weeks ago, and Logan still hadn't shown. She was ready to be spending the night staring up at the stars; and her days reading the maps, deciding where they would be going. But he wasn't here.

*

Xavier knew how much it meant to Rogue to be able to leave the confines of the mansion; she was much like Logan in that respect. When he didn't show at the designated time, Xavier started looking for him. Spreading his nets as far as they could go, he still didn't hear anything. 

But the look on Rogue's face made him not give up hope. 

*

Scott offered to take her on her annual trip. Jean had been surprised when she heard it, because when it was coming out of his mouth was the first she'd heard of it. That usually happened when Scott decided something on the spur of the moment. Which was almost never. 

Still, Rogue simply smiled, said thank you, but no, and went on waiting for Logan to return.

*

Kitty and Jubilee tried to get her to on the senior class trip with them, but she refused. 

Said that he should be home any day now. 

*

Rogue smiled. The first genuine smile to cross her face since before classes had ended. The sound of the motorcycle roaring up the drive always brought out that smile. 

"You're almost too late," she said.

"Better late than never," he said.

*

He explained what had happened, why he couldn't get in touch with anyone as he drove. She interjected occasionally to give directions – left, right, take this exit – but let him tell the story without interruption for the most part. 

He had been looking for anyone connected to the Weapon X project. Got caught by the same people. Escaped as soon as he could. 

She understood. Looking for his past was dangerous. 

He understood her not getting the time away was dangerous as well. Maybe even more so than looking for his past. Her sanity was on the line versus his life, one he might not want anything to do with. 

He always tried to find his way back to her.


End file.
